The Real You
by Setsuna1997
Summary: I had this story in my computer from a few years so I decided to edit it and put it on here rather than delete it, I came up with the title but I'm not sure if it really goes with this story I'll change it later if I can come up with something better *Currently Being Re-Edited 1.12.14*
1. You Owe Me One

"Hey, are you going to camp rock this summer?" I asked, seeing Mitchie throw away a brochure "no" she said frowning, "aw, I wish you would've been able to come, with your voice you'd definitely be popular"

Her eyes widened slightly "y-you heard me singing?" she stuttered as a blush spread over her cheeks "yeah, I was dropping something off for my mom and I heard you singing in your room" I explained as her face got redder

"Well, hope you have a good summer" I said walking away, to my locker "Cassie!" Lauren, my energetic best friend, said tackling me in a hug "hey Lauren, did your mom say you could go?" I asked opening my locker "No, I have to baby-sit my little sister, since I'm grounded this summer" she pouted I grabbed my bag and closed my locker

"That sucks" I stated as we made our way outside to her car.

* * *

><p>"Cassie did you finish packing?" my mom asked as I checked my bags "yeah, is the car ready?" I asked pulling my suitcases behind me "don't you want to tell your friend Mitchie goodbye?" she asked as I came downstairs<p>

"I'll tell her when I'm done putting my bags in the car" I said as my little brother came to help me "its not fair that you get to go to music camp and I have to stay at home all summer" he complained once we were outside "dude your like 7, I'm 17 and I get to go because there's gonna be people my age there"

"I'M 9!" he yelled reminding me "it's been 2 years already?" I asked myself, glancing at him "yeah and you missed out on 2 years worth of presents" he stated, crossing his arms over his chest "how's about I give you 3 long hugs!" I said smiling as I grabbed him "ugh, why 3" he asked trying to get out of my grip

"One for good luck" I said letting go after a few seconds "well that was short for 3" he mumbled "that was just one" I said smiling as I headed next door "Hi Mr. And Mrs. Torres, is Mitchie home?" I asked seeing them in their backyard "she should be getting home in a few minutes" Mrs. Torres answered motioning to a lawn chair

"Okay" I said taking a seat as they continued cooking "hey, how come Mitchie isn't coming to Camp Rock?" I asked after a few minutes "w-well Steve is expanding his store and my catering business is just taking off, but we have a surprise for her when she gets here" Connie explained before Mitchie walked into the backyard

"Hey Cassie… what are you doing here?" she asked surprised when she saw me "I came to see you guys before I leave" I said smiling at her before giving her a hug "have a great summer," she said as I pulled away "bye Mr. And Mrs. Torres" I said as I left their backyard and went to my car

"Cassie, have fun and be safe this summer," Mom reminded, "I will, thanks Mom," I said hugging her before getting in and driving away.

* * *

><p>"Caitlyn!" I said surprised to see her "Cassie! I'm so glad we're roommates this year" she said hugging me tightly "so, how was your school year?" I asked setting my bags on my side of the cabin "pretty good, yours?"<p>

"It was alright, have you been producing new beats?" I asked letting my hair down "yeah! Check it" she hit a button on her laptop and it played music, I started dancing to it "Your good" I said as we left our cabin

* * *

><p>I was texting Lauren as I sat on the stairs to Mess Hall before Shane Gray ran past me and hid in a bush before a group of girls ran up to me, "where did Shane go?" they asked excitedly "he ran straight down there, I think he's headed to the stage" I lied before they all ran in that direction<p>

"So, you owe me one" I said standing in front of Shane as he sat behind the bush "I know and thanks," he said before I went into the Mess Hall to see Mitchie sitting at the piano

**_"_**_Do you know what it's like,_

_To feel so in the dark?_

_To dream about a life,_

_Where you're the shining star._

_Even though it seems,_

_Like it's too far away-_

_I have to believe, in myself…_

_It's the only way._

_This is real, this is me-_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now._

_Gonna let the light_

_Shine on me_

_Now I've found_

_Who I am, there's no way to hold it in-_

_No more hiding who I wanna be, this is me"_

_'That was good' I thought as she got up and left._


	2. Your Interesting

"Mitchie" I said she turned quickly and looked surprised "you did come" I said hugging her tightly "how'd your parents afford to send you here?" I asked as we walked around Camp "my Mom actually has a second job and she helped pay"

"That's nice, have you met Caitlyn yet?" I asked as we got closer to the cabins "yeah, why?" I smiled at Mitchie "she's one of my best friends here, and an awesome music producer in-the-making" I explained, Mitchie nodded in agreement "she does have great beats"

"Who are you sharing a cabin with?" she hesitated a few seconds "uh, this other new girl" she said nervously "Oh, what does she do? Sing, dance, or play an instrument?" Mitchie glanced away for a second "I think she's a dancer"

"It's almost time for dinner, I gotta go get ready, look for me in the mess hall" I said once we got to my cabin

* * *

><p>"Hey Caitlyn, Cassie" Mitchie greeted, sitting at our table "Hey Mitchie, this is Lola. Lola, Mitchie." Caitlyn introduced them "is this your first year?" Lola asked. Mitchie nodded "yeah, any advice?"<p>

"You're gonna love it here and this year I hear the food is supposed to be better" I nodded agreeing with Lola "let's hope" Mitchie said as Dee grabbed a mic "hey Camp Rockers! Next up, lets have a big Camp Rock Welcome for – Lola Scott!"

"Wish me luck" Lola said as everyone cheered

_"Who's got what it takes to be my guy_  
><em>What it takes to make me shine<em>  
><em>What it takes to get me fired up?<em>

_Who's got what it takes to be my beau_  
><em>What it takes to make me glow<em>  
><em>What it takes to make this beat flow?<em>

_Everyone talks about what they think they need_  
><em>They're makin' up a list of things one, two, three<em>  
><em>Everyone is different but where we can agree<em>  
><em>Every girl wants her boy to treat her sweet<em>

_Don't think that being mean will get you anywhere_  
><em>Don't think that acting cool will make me wanna care<em>  
><em>I just need your respect if you're gonna be the one<em>  
><em>And if you must apply then try to get the job done<em>

_Who's got what it takes to be my guy_  
><em>What it takes to make me shine<em>  
><em>What it takes to get me fired up?"<em>

"Wow she's amazing!" Mitchie said once Lola finished "She should be, her mom's on Broadway" Caitlyn explained "Broadway? Wow" Mitchie said amazed "yeah, but the kids around here don't care about that. It's all about the bling. That's why Tess over there runs this camp" I explained as Tess, Peggy and Ella approached us

"Greeeat! Something wicked this way comes." Caitlyn mumbled "hey Caitlyn. Your folks still wowing them on the Cruise Ships?" Tess asked "actually they work in-"

"Hi! I'm Mitchie" she said interrupting Caitlyn "oh, Hi I'm Tess Tyler" she said looking over to Mitchie "I know. Wow, I love your mom!" I rolled my eyes at her excitement "of course you do" Tess stated arrogantly "I'm Mitchie Torres"

"Hey! Is your dad Nikki Torres, the composer? My dad staged one of his shows" Peggy questioned, Mitchie frowned slightly "No"

"So what does he do?" Ella asked confused "he owns a hardware store." The trio turned and began walking away from our table "but my mom…" Mitchie started, Tess turned around "yeah?" she asked expectantly "Uh, the president- of Hot Tunes TV, in China. Yeah uh, it's, it's a huge market over there" I stared at Mitchie in disbelief "wow, cool" Tess stated, clearly impressed by Mitchie's lie

"Major Cool! Okay have you met anybody?" Peggy asked "Uh, yeah, like everybody. Last summer I was in like 3 music videos. Yeah, but you could hardly see me I was in the back" Mitchie continued, "wow!" they all said in unison

I rolled my eyes as I got up from the table, leaving the Mess Hall.

* * *

><p>I got changed into my bikini and tied my hair up in a bun. I grabbed my towel and headed down to the lake "AH! Cold!" I said after jumping in the lake "Hey, your that girl" Shane said scaring me "I do have a name" I said as I swam up to the edge of the dock where he stood<p>

"What is it?" he asked staring at me "Cassie" I said as he crouched in front of me "So you're stuck here until you change your attitude?" I asked, already knowing the answer "yeah, how'd you know?" I shrugged "saw your story on Hot Tunes"

He remained quiet for a few seconds before speaking up "was that you singing earlier, in the Mess Hall?" he asked, I shook my head "no that was…" I bit my lip, as I looked back up at him "was who?" he asked impatiently "just this girl" I stated, "Do you know her name?"

"You shouldn't involve yourself with her" I warned "and why not?" he raised his eyebrows at me "I have my reasons"

"Are you going to tell me who she is?" I smiled "you'll have to wait and find out" I said poking his cheek then going underwater to continue swimming I felt someone beside me and I looked to see Shane "I wasn't done talking with you" he said, slightly annoyed "okay, talk"

"Why you aren't screaming like all those other girls?" I smirked "because I don't make a complete fool out of myself like they do" I explained swimming away from him "How so?"

"If I see a celebrity I'm not gonna chase after them like some maniac" I said as I floated on my back "I like you, you're interesting" I smiled at him "thanks" I said relaxing before he pulled me underwater "you are so dead!" I yelled coughing as he swam away quickly.

I got on the dock; quickly grabbing my shoes and towel before chasing after Shane "see your chasing me like a manic!" he yelled glancing at me "I have a good reason to!" I yelled as I got closer to him but I tripped and fell on him in front of his cabin

"Ouch" I said sitting up and rubbing my head "will you please get off my back?" he groaned "yeah" I said standing up "…I'll see you around" I said, waving slightly "yeah" he said staring at me as I walked back to my cabin

* * *

><p>"Whoa! If the class is a rockin' imma glad I came knockin'! So! - Let's hear what I'm working with this year, who want to sing first?" Brown asked after he came in, everyone except for Mitchie and I raised his or her hands.<p>

"Oh my goodness, alright uh, eenie, meenie, minie, you two" he said pointing to us, I smiled at Mitchie as I stood up facing the class "me?" Mitchie asked nervously "can't argue with the finger"

"I'll do it!" Tess said "Ah, no. The finger picked her and Cassie" Brown stated looking back to Mitchie "well…uh…ok" Mitchie slowly stood beside me, looking down at the floor "right, Cassie let er' rip"

_"You've been waiting so long_  
><em>I'm here to answer your call<em>  
><em>I know that I shouldn't of had you waiting that long<em>  
><em>I been so busy<em>  
><em>But I've been thinking about what I wanna do with you<em>

_I know them other guys_  
><em>They been talking about<em>  
><em>The way I do what I do<em>  
><em>They heard I was good<em>  
><em>They wanna see if its true<em>  
><em>They know ya the one I wanna give it to<em>  
><em>I can see you want me to<em>  
><em>Well it's me and you …"<em>

I stopped singing and the class clapped for me, Tess rolled her eyes in annoyance as I say back down "now you" Brown said turning to Mitchie, she started singing quietly. "Alright I know you're singing a solo, but it's so low, I can't hear you. All right? So, a bit louder" Brown said before she started singing again

_"Who will I be? It's up to me,_

_All the never-ending possibilities_

_That I can see, there's nothing that_

_I can't do. Who will I be? Yes I Believe_

_I get to make the future what I want to._

_If I can become anyone and know the_

_Choice is up to me- who will I be?"_


	3. Campfire Jam

"Did you write that song you sang in Brown's class?" Caitlyn asked as we stretched together "yeah, a few weeks ago" I stated as I stood up "I can make the music for it if you want" she offered, "That would be awesome," I agreed before Shane walked in

"Grab a Mic and a hat. Follow me if you can. Hurry!" I grabbed a captain's hat and a regular mic as music started playing

"Talk about dancing to the beat of a different drum" Tess said after Andy fell "you any good on the drums?" Shane asked, ignoring Tess. Andy pulled out his drums sticks playing a beat on the floor "man! You're a drummer, dude. The drummer controls the beat. The rhythm is in your hands" Shane said, impressed with him "yeah I guess"

"Now we just have to work on getting that beat from those sticks to those feet"

* * *

><p>I sat on Shane's bed as he played one of his new songs on his guitar "that's cool, it's like your old stuff" Brown said coming in "yeah, I was thinking the group could change up our sound, do some different stuff" Shane agreed, smiling slightly "so you comin' up to the campfire?" Brown asked, "Ha, yeah right"<p>

"Alright. You sit in here by yourself super star, cause your right way cooler" he stopped playing as Brown left "I'm singing at the Campfire Jam tonight, you should come" I said surprising him

"I forgot you were in here"

"I know," I said as I continued tuning my guitar "what song are you gonna sing?" he asked looking over at me "you'll have to wait and find out," I said smirking at him "you really don't like telling me things do you?"

"I'll tell you whenever I feel like it, just not now," I said smiling as I started strumming a few notes "does this sound right?" I asked raising an eyebrow "loosen the G Chord little," he said looking at my guitar and laughing slightly

"Don't laugh at Hello Kitty!" I yelled, defending my guitar "you just look so weird, you're 17 and you still have a Hello Kitty Guitar!" he tried reasoning "m dad gave me this!"

"Well he obviously should've bought a new one once you turned 14" "…He died when I was 9" I said sadly looking down "I'm so sorry, I didn't know" Shane apologized quickly "I-its fine!" I said getting off of his bed "I have to get ready for the Campfire Jam" I grabbed my guitar quickly heading outside

"Did you just come out of Shane's Cabin?" Mitchie asked surprised "yeah, he's pretty cool" I said as she walked beside me "isn't that your old guitar?" she asked smiling at it "yeah, but Mitchie we need to have a serious talk" she raised an eyebrow "about?"

"You're lying" I stated bluntly, "Please don't tell anyone the truth!" she begged, I sighed looking at her "Mitchie, I'm not gonna lie to my friends so you can be popular and hang out with Tess"

"Please, I'm begging you!" she pleaded, I looked away "I have to go" I said walking back to my cabin. "I'm going to be performing at the Campfire Jam tonight" I said starting a conversation with Caitlyn "what song are you gonna sing?"

"I Miss You, y'know for my Dad" I stated as I opened my music book, "aw, you still have your guitar from your first year" she said noticing it "yeah, he gave it to me when I was younger" I explained as I put it back in its case "are you going to play that guitar?"

"I can't, I think I messed up the chords when I was tuning it earlier" I said getting out my dress "I hope it can get fixed," she said "me too" I said grabbing my towel "I'm going to the showers I'll be back in about 15 minutes to get dressed"

"Alright" she said before I left

* * *

><p>I sat on a log next to Caitlyn with my back-up guitar in my lap as Tess, Peggy, Ella and Mitchie walked up on stage and begin their song<p>

_"I'm too cool for my dress, these shades don't leave my head._

_Everything ya say is soo irrelevant._

_You follow and I lead, you wanna be like me_

_But you're just a wannabe, love it or hate it._

_Me, myself, and I agree, you'll never catch up with me, cuz-_

_I'm too cool. Too cool._

_And I'm too cool to know you_

_Don't take it personal, don't get emotional_

_You know it's the truth- I'm too cool for you._

_You think you're hot, but I'm sorry you're not ex-act-ly who,_

_You think you are. Can't tell you what. That you haven't got,_

_But when we walk into the room- I'm too cool for you._

_You see some are born with beauty brains and talent and they got it all._

_While others simply try all their lives, still they never get the call._

_That's the difference between you and me-_

_Obviously. I'm a natural, I'm the real deal. Yeah_

_I can't help the way I am- hope you don't misunderstand, but-_

_I'm too cool. Too cool. And I'm Too cool, to know you._

_Don't take it personal, don't get emotional_

_You know it's the truth-_

_I'm too cool for you."_

"Did you enjoy singing backup?" Caitlyn asked Mitchie as she walked off stage, she kept walking and I went up on stage "this is a song in memory of my Dad" I said as Dee gave me a stool to sit on

_"Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la_  
><em>You used to call me your angel<em>  
><em>Said I was sent straight down from heaven<em>  
><em>You'd hold me close in your arms<em>

_I loved the way you felt so strong_  
><em>I never wanted you to leave<em>  
><em>I wanted you to stay here holding me<em>

_I miss you_  
><em>I miss your smile<em>  
><em>And I still shed a tear<em>  
><em>Every once in a while<em>  
><em>And even though it's different now<em>  
><em>You're still here somehow<em>  
><em>My heart won't let you go<em>  
><em>And I need you to know<em>  
><em>I miss you, sha la la la la<em>  
><em>I miss you<em>

_You used to call me your dreamer_  
><em>And now I'm living out my dream<em>  
><em>Oh how I wish you could see<em>  
><em>Everything that's happening for me<em>  
><em>I'm thinking back on the past<em>  
><em>It's true that time is flying by too fast<em>

_I miss you_  
><em>I miss your smile<em>  
><em>And I still shed a tear<em>  
><em>Every once in a while<em>  
><em>And even though it's different now<em>  
><em>You're still here somehow<em>  
><em>My heart won't let you go<em>  
><em>And I need you to know<em>  
><em>I miss you, sha la la la la<em>  
><em>I miss you<em>

_I know you're in a better place, yeah_  
><em>But I wish that I could see your face, oh<em>  
><em>I know you're where you need to be<em>  
><em>Even though it's not here with me<em>

_I miss you_  
><em>I miss your smile<em>  
><em>And I still shed a tear<em>  
><em>Every once in a while<em>  
><em>And even though it's different now<em>  
><em>You're still here somehow<em>  
><em>My heart won't let you go<em>  
><em>And I need you to know<em>  
><em>I miss you, sha la la la la<em>  
><em>I miss you<em>

_I miss you_  
><em>I miss your smile<em>  
><em>And I still shed a tear<em>  
><em>Every once in a while<em>  
><em>And even though it's different now<em>  
><em>You're still here somehow<em>  
><em>My heart won't let you go<em>  
><em>And I need you to know<em>  
><em>I miss you, sha la la la la<em>  
><em>I miss you<em>

_I miss you"_

I smiled as everyone cheered for me, as I walked offstage "Cassie that was amazing!" Caitlyn complimented giving me a hug "Thanks" I said noticing Shane looking over at me "I'm gonna go put my guitar in the cabin" I said before walking over to him

"That was a great song, did you write it?" he asked as we began walking together "Yeah, a few days after my dad passed" I said going up the steps to my cabin "wait where are you going?" I glanced at Shane as I opened the door "to put away my guitar"

"I knew that" he stated, following me inside "have you found the girl sang the song yet?" I asked after putting away my guitar "no because you still haven't told me who she is" he groaned, I stopped walking and looked at him, "you shouldn't always depend on others for everything Shane, try to find her without my help" he sighed looking away from me with a small shrug

"How am I supposed to find her?" he questioned looking over to the lake "you know what song she sang and you know what her voice sounds like, all you have to do now is look for her" he glanced back over to me "did my Uncle put you up to this?" he asked suddenly annoyed "no, I just give people advice to help them when they need something important but they don't know how to get it themselves" I explained "so you're helping me by not helping me?"

"Exactly" I said smiling "will you at least tell me her hair color?" he asked I slapped my forehead then looked at him "she had a rainbow of colors in her hair" I said sarcastically "thanks- wait there's no one here with that kind of hair!" he yelled noticing me walked back to the campfire jam "that's why you should find her yourself!" I yelled back as I continued walking

"Cassie!" I turned to see Mitchie "walk and talk Mitchie" I said as she fell into step with me "have you told anyone my secret?" I crossed my arms over my chest, glancing at her "do I have a reason to? No"

"Just, don't tell Tess, she'll ruin me here" I scoffed at her "Mitchie I don't want to talk about this anymore and a little tip, the trick to being friends with Tess is to not be friends with her" I said as I went to join Caitlyn


	4. Kitchen Duty

"Oh, I'm so sorry! — Actually, I'm so not" Caitlyn said when she realized she almost tripped Tess "I would respond but—"Tess began but Ella interrupted "but you are responding by saying that your not responding" Tess rolled her eyes at Ella "shut up" she said, before dumping some of her noodles on Caitlyn's shirt

"Okay, that was on purpose" Caitlyn stated, glaring at Tess "does it matter? Anything makes that outfit look better" Tess said dumping more noodles on Caitlyn "see?" she asked before Caitlyn threw noodles at Tess causing them both to begin throwing noodles at each other

Mitchie and I quickly tried breaking them up, getting covered in noodles in the process "GUYS STOP!" I screamed looking at them both "my spaghetti slipped" Caitlyn stated smirking at Tess "I can't believe you did that!"

"Neither can I" Brown said, we turned to look at him as he walked over to us, pointing at each of us then to the door "I hate it when I have to be un-cool" he stated once we began walking to the door

* * *

><p>Once we were all back in Brown's office he gave a light sigh "lay it on me" Tess, Caitlyn and I began explaining what happened, while Mitchie remained quiet glancing at us "whoa, enough! Make it plain, who was the first one to throw food" Brown asked interrupting the three of us "that's easy, Caitlyn" Tess stated, Caitlyn quickly spoke up "that's technically true, but-"<p>

"No buts. Since you wanna play with food, I can hook you up with a job this summer. From here on out you're on kitchen duty." Brown interrupted, Tess smirked at Caitlyn "what… I mean, ew" Mitchie said, I gave her a suspicious glance "but!"

"Again wit the buts. Look, it's settled" Brown stated giving her a look "happy cooking" Tess said sarcastically "thanks a lot" Caitlyn told Mitchie before the three of them left "Brown, I don't want Caitlyn working alone. Can I help out on kitchen duty, some days?" I offered

"Of course you can the more the merrier" he said patting my shoulder I gave him a small smile then left "Caitlyn, I'm helping you with Kitchen Duty, some days" I explained, catching up with them "what, why?" Mitchie asked panicking slightly "so she wouldn't be alone, duh" I said

* * *

><p>"Hey Caitlyn, did the cook want us to do anything?" I asked entering the kitchen "chop onions" she stated handing me a cutting board "alright" I washed my hands then began chopping onions, tuning everything out as I hummed to myself<p>

After a few minutes I heard someone fall, I looked up to see tortilla chips all on the floor and Mitchie soaking wet with some chips in her hair as well "Mitchie? Wait a minute- you're the cook's daughter, she's your mom. Ohh, this is rich, but apparently- your not" Caitlyn stated shaking her head at Mitchie

"Your lies are just digging your hole deeper and deeper, Mitchie" I stated "wait you knew she was lying?" Caitlyn asked looking back to me "I thought she explained everything to you, guess I was wrong" I put the knife down and took off my apron

"This is too much for me right now" I stated, leaving the kitchen I took a deep breath as I sat on the back steps "what's wrong?" I glanced up, seeing Shane standing in front of me "nothing, I just need to calm down" I said running a hand through my hair

"You want to go for a walk?" he offered holding out his hand "sure" I said standing up and taking his hand "why do you have your guitar?" I asked noticing it "you know the song I was working on, right?" I nodded looking at him "here let me play what I've written so far" he said smiling at me

_" Every time I think I'm closer to the heart_

_Of what it means to know just who I am-_

_I think I finally found a better place to start_

_But no one ever seems to understand_

_I need to try to get to where you are,_

_Could it be, you're not that far?_

_You're the voice I Hear inside my head-_

_The reason that I'm singin'-_

_I need to find you, I gotta find you._

_You're the missin' piece I need, the song inside of me_

_I need to find you, I gotta find you._

_Been feelin lost, can't find the words to say,_

_Spendin' all my time, stuck in yesterday._

_Where you are, is where I wanna be._

_Ohh, Next to you, and you next to me._

_Ohh, I need to find you…_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head-_

_The reason that I'm singin',_

_I need to find you, I gotta find you._

_You're the missin' piece I need, the song inside of me-_

_I need to find you, I gotta find you."_

"It's great" I said staring up into his eyes "thanks" he smiled, grabbing my hand again "too bad, it's for your mystery girl" I mumbled, pulling away from him "what's that supposed to mean?" I shook my head "nothing, its nothing" I said giving him a small smile

* * *

><p>—Pajama Jam—<p>

"The other Lemmings are over there" Caitlyn told Mitchie as she approached us "look about what-" she began apologizing "save it, Mitchie… if that's even your real name." Caitlyn said interrupting her. She looked over to me "Cassie-"

"I already told you, I'm not dealing with this anymore" I said as me and Caitlyn walked away from her, "next, give it up, for the awesome- Caitlyn Geller!" Dee said introducing Caitlyn. I clapped as she went up to where her keyboard was set up "this is in honor of you awesome Camp Rockers." Caitlyn said before she stared playing a techno beat

"Help! Help! There's a snake! Snake!" Tess yelled causing Caitlyn to stop playing. I moved to hide behind Shane, who came in during Caitlyn's song, "it's just the power cord to the sound system Tess" Dee said picking it up to show everyone "oh, right- my bad" Shane shook his head and almost bumped into my on his way out the room

"You are so full of it!" Caitlyn yelled at Tess "what?" she asked innocently "you can't actually stand the fact that people might actually like what other people do" Tess did 4 symbols on her forehead "okay, what is that?" Caitlyn asked, clearly confused "she said, What—Ever—Major—Loser—" Ella explained

"Wow, Tess- 'What ever Major loser'? That is soo last year; I mean everyone knows that. Oh…well I guess not everyone" Mitchie said as everyone laughed and giggled before Tess, Ella, Peggy and Mitchie left

* * *

><p>"Hey does this look like a record girls?" Connie asked holding up a cupcake she decorated "huh?" Mitchie asked confused "I mean a CD. Does this cookie look like a CD? Cause I want it to look authentic to my eight note cupcakes"<p>

"That I helped frost" I added as I tied a balloon end "everything looks great, Connie" Caitlyn complimented "these theme nights are so busy, huh? Oh! I gotta go get the ice cream for my rolling stone cones, see ya later" she said before rushing back to the kitchen

"So are you guys signing up for Final Jam?" Mitchie asked, starting a conversation "yeah" Caitlyn and I said in unison "what are you thinking about doing?" Caitlyn gave me a look "this is freaking me out- why are we talking to her?" I sighed "I have no idea" I mumbled looking at her "maybe I'm slumming" Mitchie said before popping a balloon and laughing

"Or maybe I wanted to set you up for that!" we started popping more balloons and laughing until Caitlyn began another conversation "thanks- for yesterday. But-" Mitchie interrupted "hey, I always stick up for my friends"

"It's fun being friend with Tess" I stated looking over at Mitchie "how would you know?" she asked, "Because, we were friends with Tess, I know it's hard to believe" Caitlyn added, "more like impossible, what happened?"

"Tess doesn't like competition, and she felt like we were. See, with her- there can only be one star- herself. Look we know its fun being friends with her, she can make you feel so important and she's popular- but so what" Mitchie gave me a look "oh come on, being popular is so not a 'so what'"

"No, there are perks" Caitlyn added in "like…well like-" Mitchie stumbled as she tried to think of something to say "like, singing backup to Tess all the time? Never getting to say what you really feel? Oh! And those exciting short outfits? Those were real high points. You're right-sell your soul" Mitchie laughed and hit us both with a balloon "hey we're on your side"

"Oh shoot, I was supposed to go meet up with… we're practicing for Final Jam" she said checking the time "of course" I mumbled rolling my eyes "her highness awaits"

* * *

><p>I went to Shane's cabin after Kitchen duty to see him talking on the phone "listen I've been thinking about the whole recording thing and I think it's really cool…I'm fine. And remember, whoever wins- no go-backs. See you guys Saturday" he hung up the phone then mumbled something to himself<p>

"What are you up to?" I asked looking at him "nothing" he said leaving I just rolled my eyes and continued playing random strings on his guitar. I found his notebook and reading over the lyrics to his song

"He's writing a new song" I smiled as I continued playing his guitar "you found my notebook?" Shane asked coming back in "yeah, I just wanted to see how your song sounded" I said handing it back to him "sing part of the song" he said handing it back to me

_"Let's start, start, start the party, come on come on everyone, let's, start, start-start the party. What'chu waitin' for now? Start, start, start the party."_

"Your good" he complimented, I smiled putting his guitar back "thanks… I'll see you at the Beach Jam" I said as I walked out his cabin


	5. Big Fat Liar

"Hey gang" Brown said going up on stage "we love you Brown!" a random person yelled "alright, alright! Okay, score- I _finally _talked my nephew, into singing us a song! Shane- rock the camp!" he said smiling as Shane came onstage

"Hey guys, I got a surprise for you, guys- come on out" Nate and Jason came out of the cabin and joined Shane onstage "so we're gonna play something new, let us know what you think." Shane announced

_"Turn on that radio, as loud as it can go,_

_Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground (feel the ground)_

_Say goodbye to all my fears,_

_One good song they disappear_

_And nothin in the world can bring me down._

_Hand clappin' hip shakin' heart breakin'_

_There's no fakin' what you feel when you're right at home. Yeah (yeah)_

_Music's in my soul, I can hear it_

_Ev'ry day, an ev'ry night-_

_It's the one thing on my mind._

_Music's got control_

_And I'm never letting go, no no_

_I just wanna play my music._

_(music)_

_Got my six-string on my back,_

_don't need anything but that_

_Everything I want is here with me (here with me)_

_So forget that fancy car_

_I don't need to go that far._

_What's drivin' me_

_Is followin ma dreams Yeahh_

_Hand clappin' hip shakin' heart breakin_

_There's no faking_

_What you feel, when you're on a roll - Yeah_

_Music's in my soul, I can hear it_

_Ev'ry day, an ev'ry night_

_It's the one thing on my mind_

_Music's got control, and I'm never letting go,_

_no no_

_I just wanna play my music_

_I just wanna play my music_

_Can't imagine what it'd be like (what it'd be like)_

_Without the sound of all my heroes_

_Singin' all my favorite songs_

_So I can sing along_

_Music's in my soul - I can hear it,_

_Ev'ry day, an Ev'ry night_

_It's the one thing on my mind_

_Music's got control, and I'm never letting go, no no_

_I just wanna play my music_

_Music's in my soul, I can hear it_

_Ev'ry day, an Ev'ry night_

_It's the one thing on my mind_

_Music's got control,_

_And I'm never letting go, no no_

_I just wanna play my music_

_All night long (Whoo!)"_

"That was one of the best songs ever! It was soo great." I said once Connect 3 had left the stage "that was so amazing" Caitlyn added, "I know! And it was so-"

"Sweet!" Peggy interrupted "hey Mitchie! Tell us about your Mom again" Tess said as a group began forming around us "her mom is a…great person, what's your mom like?" Caitlyn asked Barron "uhh, she's like a Mom. Pssh."

"I mean I know she's the president of Hot Tunes TV China. But tell me again how important she is" Tess said, turning the conversation back to Mitchie, who mumbled something "I'm sorry what?" she asked looking at Mitchie expectantly "she's pretty cool…"

"And?" Tess pressed, crossing her arms over her chest "and…she's not the president of Hot Tunes TV China" Mitchie admitted, "what's that? She's not the president? You mean you lied to everybody?" Tess questioned, embarrassing Mitchie even more "No! I was-" Tess cut her off mid-sentence "so, she's what? Vice president? Treasurer?"

"Tess!" Caitlyn yelled, shooting her a glare, "shut up; go on, tell us" everyone was staring at Mitchie, I frowned feeling somewhat bad for her "…she's a cook" Mitchie stated "a cook at- Hot Tunes China?" Tess asked rhetorically, "no here"

"So you lied. Your mom cooks our food- and you help her. That's the only way you could afford this camp, right?"

"You're a real bitch" I spat at Tess, "maybe but at least I'm not a big fat liar. Come on guys" she said to Ella and Peggy, who stared at Mitchie still in shock "Mitchie?" Peggy asked, "Mitchie has dishes to do. Let's go." Mitchie sighed, turning around to leave

"Shane!" she said, surprised to see him standing behind her "you were lying all summer" he stated looking at her in disbelief "yes! But-" he interrupted "you know I'm so used to people pretending around me!" he yelled

"I was not pretending!" she tried reasoning with him "and I really thought you were different! But you're just like everyone else! You want to be friends with Shane Gray, not me. Trick's on me huh?"

"I was just trying to-" he cut her off "save it for your interview with pop informer magazine. I know I gave you an earful" I bit my lip as I watched Shane walk away, obviously hurt.


	6. Nope

"Hey" I greeted joining Shane as he sat on the porch of his cabin "hey" he said giving me a small smile "are you doing okay?" I asked resting my hand on his he stared at me for a few seconds before turning back to his guitar "yeah…whatever I'm just here to focus on my music, change my sound…I don't wanna get side tracked with liking someone anyway" he mumbled the last part as he glanced back up at me

I looked at him "…are you still interested in the mystery girl?" I asked he gave a heavy sigh "it's crazy, I can't get her song out off my mind" he said resting his head on my shoulder "…do you want a clue?" I offered he looked up at me "yes!" I smiled at his eagerness "alright"

"Are you going to give me one?" after a few seconds "nah, just good to know you want one if I decide to give you one" he groaned "your very aggravating at times" he stated, giving me a small smile "its part of my charm" I said smiling at him "let me sing you something" I said turning so I was facing him

_"Hey over there what's your name  
>Are you for real<br>Is this a game  
>You start to smile<br>And I do the same  
>I look away but you remain<br>Your eyes starin back at me  
>My heart starts to skip a beat<em>

_I pray that you'll never know_

_I've fallen and you look in my eyes…"_

"That's all I have so far, I'm still working on it," I said looking into his eyes again "it's great and you have and amazing voice" he complimented, smiling at me "thanks" I said smiling back "is that what your singing in Final Jam?"

"Might be," I said with a shrug as I stood up "I'll see you in class"

* * *

><p>"What a joke" Tess said causing everyone to stare at Mitchie as she walked in, she took a seat alone in the corner of the cabin "hey guys, have a seat. So Final Jam is coming up, and I know you're all very excited" we let out a cheer before letting Shane continue<p>

"So here's some advice- it's not all about your image. None of it means anything unless people see who you really are. And your music has to be who you really are, it's gotta show how you feel- or it doesn't mean anything" he said staring directly at Mitchie, I looked over to see she was crying

* * *

><p>"Caitlyn I have a question for you~" I said in a singsong voice "What is it~" she asked copying my voice "I wanted to know if you'd help make the music for my song for Final Jam"<p>

"Yes! Of course I would love to!" she said excitedly "thank you so much" I said smiling as I hugged her "you want to go for a swim with me?" I offered once we pulled apart "sure" she said as I looked for a bikini to wear

* * *

><p>"Hey guys" Caitlyn said seeing Lola, Barron and Sander on the dock "hey" they said "how come you guys aren't in the water?" I asked confused<p>

"Some weird fish is in there" Lola said I looked and saw what resembled a spiky pancake "aw, it looks so cute" I said poking it with a stick I found "Cassie that thing could be dangerous" Caitlyn warned "sorry" I said sitting down and staring at it like everyone else

"Are you guys sure it isn't dead?" I asked after 9 minutes of staring, it didn't move once "it probably is dead" Sander agreed "poke it again" Barron said pointing to the stick, I grabbed the stick and lightly poked it the fish a few times

"Poke it harder!" Lola said unsure "I don't want to hurt it" I said worried "it's dead it won't feel a thing" Caitlyn said "alright" I mumbled before whapping it on the head, it went down then came up with a full body came up we screamed and everyone hid behind me

"Why is everyone behind me? I don't want to be in front!" I yelled backing away "that was a test!" Kendall yelled laughing at us "not funny!" I yelled whapping him on the head again "ouch, Cassie that hurt more than the first time" he whined rubbing his head "why are you even wearing that?" Caitlyn asked

"To see what you guys would do, while Carlos records your reactions" he explained taking it off as he climbed on the deck "how'd you breathe? We were watching you for over an hour" Sander said "this air tube is connected to the other side of the dock, great thanks to Logan," he said showing us as Carlos came down the dock laughing

"THAT WAS HILARIOUS!" he yelled, laughing at us "Cassie" Caitlyn and Lola said before I whapped his leg with the stick "Ouch, I thought you took that away from her…it hurts!" he said holding his leg "you guys shouldn't scare people like that!" I yelled at them "why not you'll be famous once it hits the web" Carlos explained

"I don't want to be famous for being the scared girl on the dock, I want to be famous for my natural talents," I said crossing my arms over my chest

* * *

><p>"Did you go swimming?" Shane asked opening his cabin door "nope" I said walking in and sitting on his bed "why not?"<p>

"My friends pulled a prank on us" I shrugged lying on my back "but don't worry, I already got them back" I said smiling as he laid beside me "did you finish your song yet?" he asked looking over at me "nope" I said looking at the ceiling "is that your word of the day?"

"Nope" I said smirking at him "brown" I said after a long silence "what?" he asked raising an eyebrow "she has brown eyes" I said looking at him "are you going to give me more clues?" he asked sitting up suddenly "Shane before I tell you anything else I just want you to know that…" I trailed off staring at him before looking down at my lap

"What is it?" he asked, I shook my head "i-its nothing" I said quickly "Cassie, you can tell me," he said tilting my head up so our eyes met

"…I, uh…I like you, a lot" I said looking into his eyes he stared at me in silence "Shane?" I asked as tears began forming in my eyes "Shane, please say something, anything?" I begged as he continued to stare at me.

"I'm sorry" I apologized grabbing my things as I quickly left his cabin.

* * *

><p>"Is everything okay?" Caitlyn asked once I came into our cabin. I gave her a smile as I sat on my bed "I'm fine…everything's fine" I lied as I combed my fingers through my hair. "Cassie?" she asked sitting next to me, I glanced up at her<p>

"Tell me what happened" I sighed leaning against the wall after I turned to face her "I told Shane how I felt about him, hoping that he'd have the same feelings I do, but… he's in love with this 'mystery girl' and he doesn't even know who she is" I bit my lip as I shook my head

"Who falls in love with someone like that? He's only heard her sing one song and he's head over heels in love with her, which makes no sense…I've spent nearly everyday with him and he rejects me for her" I sighed running a hand through my hair

Caitlyn pulled me in for a hug "don't worry about Shane, sooner or later, he's going to realize what he missed out on" she said smiling at me.


	7. Banned!

**One Day Before Final Jam**

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" James asked "yeah" I said as we sat on the docks after practice "so you like Shane Gray?" he asked turning to face me "what?" I asked choking on my drink "his music, do you like his music?" I coughed before nodding

"Yeah, he's a good artist" I stated with a small smile "but I'm cuter, right?" I chuckled "of course you are" he smiled giving me a hug before he stood up "I gotta call Lauren" he said heading back to his cabin. I sat in silence staring at my reflection in the water for a few minutes.

"Cassie!" I jumped, landing in the lake. I coughed once I came back up, looking at Shane as he reached a hand out to me. "Why did you sneak up on me?" I asked as soon as I was back on the dock "I've been trying to get your attention for five minutes" he said offering me a towel

"…I came to apologize for what I didn't do" I raised an eyebrow as I wrapped the towel around my shoulders "what are you talking about?" he sighed looking into my eyes before moving hair out of my face, gently cupping my face.

"I should've told you, that the past two months just being around you has changed me. I feel so different when I'm with you, nobody can make me feel the same way as you" he said as he leaned in closer before our lips met.

I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck as his moved to my waist. He pulled away after a few more seconds, resting his forehead against mine "what about the girl with the voice?" I asked staring directly into his eyes "I don't need to know who she is, if she isn't you" he mumbled kissing me again

* * *

><p>"Cassie, you feeling okay?" Caitlyn asked once I got back to our cabin "I'm feeling great" I said smiling as I sat on my bed "you'll never believe what happened to me today" she raised an eyebrow then pointed to my still wet hair "I'm gonna guess the guys pulled a prank on you and you already got them back?" I shook my head<p>

"Um, you tried pulling a prank on the guys that backfired but still worked out for you?" she guessed, I sighed shaking my head again "then I have no clue, please tell me what's got you smiling from ear to ear?" she asked smiling at me

"Shane told me he's in love with me" her eyes widened as her smile widened to match mine "oh my god Cassie, I'm so happy for you, did he ask you to be his girlfriend yet?" she asked joining me on my bed "no, I told him he'll have to at least take me on a date before we move further" I stated

"Cassie, you're going to be dating the Shane Gray, a celebrity" she said jumping up and down "why does it matter if he's a celebrity? I only see him as Shane Gray, a person I've fallen for." I explained before yawning, "I should get to bed, I've got last minute rehearsals in the morning"

* * *

><p><strong>—<strong>**Next Day—**

As I headed to the cabin to meet the guys I noticed Mitchie and Caitlyn standing on the dock "hey guys are you excited for tonight?" I asked as I approached them, they both sighed "what's wrong?" I asked looking between the both of them "we aren't allowed to be in Final Jam" Mitchie said sadly

"What? Why not?" I asked confused by what she said "Tess framed us for stealing her stupid charm bracelet" Caitlyn said rolling her eyes "but you have to be in Final Jam—Caitlyn, your doing all of my music, how am I supposed to perform with no music?" I said frowning "I'm sorry Cassie, but there's nothing I can do" she apologized

"I guess I have to tell the guys too" I said, heading to their cabin "Cassie you're early" Carlos said when I opened the door "yeah but, I've got good and bad news" I announced sitting next to him on his bed as the guys sat on the bed across from us. "Bad news first" Carlos said before the others could say anything "Caitlyn's…banned from Final Jam, and we have no music"

"WHAT?" they asked in disbelief, I sighed "Tess framed both her and Mitchie and got them both banned from Final Jam" they all groaned mumbling complaints, "wait, what about the good news?" Logan asked looking up at me "Well, on the way here I was thinking that maybe, we could do some of our old songs from last year" I suggested

"Wait we wrote those with Lauren, we can't sing it without her" James said protesting, "she's coming and I know Brown would let her sing with you guys" I said, James nodded "Fine, but you have to do that pouty face, so he'll feel terrible if he says no"

"Alright, call Lauren and ask if she'd sing. I'm gonna go beg Brown" I said tossing James my phone then heading to Brown's Office


End file.
